Throwing spear
|weight =0.5 |value =25 |baseid = (Waking Cloud) }} The throwing spear is a weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics A primitive but effective weapon used by Caesar's Legion to take out opponents from a distance without having to rely on bullets. Simple to make, each spear consists of a six-foot-long wooden handle with a cloth grip and a sharp piece of jagged metal serving as the head. The Courier carries the spears at the hip instead of on the back, and uses an overhand throwing technique. The spears are held in a neutral position and when used, they are tossed in the air and caught before being thrown overhand. Spears appear to be slightly larger when viewed in third person. Variants * Throwing knife spear * Waking Cloud's throwing spear, a unique non-playable throwing spear used by Waking Cloud. Comparison |skill req2 =25 |strength req2 =1 |value2 =25 |weight2 =0.65 }} Locations * Ten can be received as one of the starting weapons in the Tribal Pack add-on. * Shop merchants sometimes have it in stock. * Members of Caesar's Legion commonly carry them. * Sometimes sold by Mick & Ralph's. * Salt-Upon-Wounds, the main antagonist of the add-on, may use them at long distances. * Used by the Dead Horses, such as at the Dead Horses camp to fish. Notes * Throwing spears, knives and hatchets are more effective when poisoned. * Throwing hatchets, spears and knives cannot be picked up and re-used once thrown. * Throwing spears are capable of decapitating an enemy. * It is strongly advised to turn on the crosshairs if you wish to use any throwing weapon. * Throwing spears can be used to repair pool cues, which in turn can be used with the Jury Rigging perk to cheaply repair many other melee weapons. * Throwing spears can take off limbs and pin them to walls in a similar fashion to the railway rifle from Fallout 3. * This weapon can be used for the Gun Runners' Arsenal challenges Armed For Bear and Even a God-King Can Bleed. * The throwing spear has very high item health relative to most other thrown melee weapons, and as such would degrade very slowly, even though you can only attack once with it and it becomes irretrievable once thrown. * When holstered, the throwing spears are placed at the hip, like grenades. In reality, this would be dangerous, as it could cut and/or stab the user's arm or head. Bugs * Occasionally the spears will not stack in your inventory correctly, making it appear as though you have a small number even if you know you have more. The number will appear correctly when equipped, but when you more than your last visible one as it appears in your inventory, it will appear in your inventory as only one until the one is dropped. * The spears may also not stack in your weapons trunk or other container correctly either, showing the number of spears as one, and then changing to the actual number of spears owned when the player takes one out of the container it was stored in, very much like the glitch that can occur in the player's personal inventory. * Occasionally, a Poisoned Throwing Spear is lootable off of a White Legs corpse. This spear cannot be stored and once dropped, cannot be picked back up. Sounds Category:Fallout: New Vegas Melee Weapons skill weapons ru:Метательное копьё de:Wurfspeer